pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/R Melandru's Resilience Monk
clean. Gringo 01:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Why not just run mels boonprot =\--TahiriVeila 01:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::having ench strips is annoying, and this can just spam patient/vig/etc, which ends up healing for more without the risk of the shutdown (and no -1 pip). Gringo 01:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: What, no dshot?! Timmy963 03:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Evil build --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 19:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Has this concept not been around for, like, ages? 01:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The concept of using Divine Boon and Prots with Melandru's Resilience and Draw Conditions has yes. The concept of using regular heals and prots with MR and Draw hasn't as far as I'm aware. May have been brought up in the Guru thread linked, I don't know. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 01:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Seriously, this build is not in any way good enough to be in the great category. It lacks in both power and defense compared to the other "Great" builds and should either be deleted or downgraded to the Good category. This build was vetted great because of it's usefulness in certain TA teams. It is not a RA build, at all! :With all the pressure that is in PVP this is one of the best counters....how can you say it sucks?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :ups ur bad 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 21:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Lol I love pwning these monks in RA Smity Smitingtontalk2me 21:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's not like there's anything pressure wouldn't kill. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::The lack of anything but guardian makes killing this stupidly easy.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 22:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::ur fucking terrible iki. Gringo 22:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Not if ppl learn to protect monks it's not....keep the monk alive team wins----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Gringo, I am stating facts. Any time i've ever come against this in RA, it's just Guardian> wait 4.5 seconds> D-Chop, tada Monk is dead.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 01:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::ur fucking terrible iki. most monks run a 3 second block stance over guardian, who gives a shit if its on demand or not, just dont suck at using guardian and you win life. k thanks. also, ur fucking terrible iki. Gringo 01:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::So I hurd looking at the bar that you're defending is Gud. This doesn't have Natural Stride/Insert-Blocking-Stance in it or variants. Poop from your mouth less please. It's disgusting.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 16:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you go into RA and you area a monk try STAYING WITH THE TEAM!!----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol not account for enchanting set, lol. --Frosty 11:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Enchanting set is overrated, sit on your shield sets the whole game. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 16:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::just take a 20% and keep it in your inventory, swap when you need it. Or at least that's how I do it if i'm needing 2 40/40 sets, 1 Shield Set, 1 High set, and the enchanting set.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 16:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Enchanting Spear nobleur! --Frosty 16:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :: Actually this works well with +15 armor while suffering from a condition insignia. That's what I use anyway... Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 19:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Me too... +15AL Disciple's on head, hands and feet. I regularly get +10wins in a row running this monk. All you need to do is stay alive long enuff for your team to stomp the opposition. Pre-prot ftw. 06:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) TR1nity Natural Stride? Just sayin IMS + blocking (and the attribute points are there for more than just one skill) --Sharky January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Overlaps Mel's, which is permamaintained. --''Chaos -- 21:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::facepalm didnt realize fail on my part(although if your about to be KD you could use it as an instant prot and wait the ~8 sec down time) --Sharky January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, seeing as those KD's always cause Deep Wound, and often either Bleeding or Weakness, so +8 regen during that is alright. --''Chaos'' -- 09:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) So... Has no one else seen that its an impossible att spread? Akio_Katsuragi 04:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :some anon keeps putting higher wilderness, we gave up reverting him. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. lol. was staring at it kinda thinking it looked funny, then decided to try and load it, and thats what the prob was. ah wellz, np Akio_Katsuragi 04:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Attributes Fixed.Dino Dave 09:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Breakpoint for Guardian is at 8, might as well go with higher divfav. --''Chaos'' -- 09:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::weakness --Frosty 11:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I took it into account, I rarely see it as a that big deal. But seeing how little the extra +1 divfag matters, yeah. --''Chaos'' -- 11:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah especially given you want Weakness on you because +4 Health and +1 Energy regen is probably worth the -1 to attributes (and the lowered melee damage, really hurts monks). Widow maker 13:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Needs -1 healing and +2 DF. Every spell would benefit besides Vigorous Spirit and very big Dwayna's Kisses. Owoc 13:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC). I went ahead with this change now, this is not a re-revert because prot stays at 9 this time around. Owoc 15:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious? How on Earth is this in the "Great" section?!? Melandru's Resilience Monks are a joke. They weren't even allowed to be in the "Good" section during my day. This site needs some serious moderation, good GOD. Zuranthium 00:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :YEA GUYS, BRING BACK THE RT/P SPEAR HEALERS. Gringo 00:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The Rt/P is not a primary healer. It's a support role, providing both offense and defense. Effective in RA and ridiculously strong in Codex. Zuranthium 03:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC)